


Dr Sexy MD

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Krissi [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, First Date, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, awesome parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's first date with Cas.</p><p>(No I can not summarize this in a more romantic way)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr Sexy MD

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/gifts).



> YES! First Saturday of the regular updates thing accomplished.
> 
> No, it's not 11pm at all, shut up (GMT +1)

Dean was enjoying flirting with the hot doctor. They stole moments whenever they could. Krissi stayed in hospital for a  couple  more days until her ribs were out of danger of breaking  all the way through . Dean was almost sad when he lost his excuse to hang around in hospital hallways, sneaking glimpses at Castiel.  

"So... when will  I  be seeing you again?" Dean asked.  They  were just checking Krissi out a nurse giving her some advice on how to best use the crutches... not that Krissi didn't know how to walk on crutches. She knew her father needed a few moments more.  

"My shift ends at eight today... we could grab  dinner, " Castiel suggested. Dean beamed.  

"I'd like  that, "  he replied, trying not to look too overexcited . Castiel nodded. 

"Pick me up  tonight, then, " Castiel answered, beaming himself.  

"I  will, " Dean promised, walking over to Krissi and helping her out of  the wheelchair  to walk —and crutch— to where he parked the Impala a day earlier when he came back from the rest she'd told him to get after he'd spent 46 hours without break in the hospital.  

"You got a date?" She asked, laughing as he blushed.     
  
"You may have to eat dinner alone  tonight, "  he told her  as he helped her climb into the passenger seat. Krissi nodded and he closed the door, walking around  his beloved car .  

"You okay with that?" He asked, sitting down himself.  

"Yeah, I mean, you seemed happy these few  days, " She said. "I want you to be happy. You've been on your own a long time." Dean nodded. 

"I know. Just, if you're uncomfortable... I mean if you don't like him, I wouldn't-" 

"Dad. He seems nice. Just get to know him a little better before you start asking me for  permission, "  she smiled . Dean chuckled as he revved up the engine.  

"Your  opinion is  important to me,  baby, " Dean said. "I don't want you to feel left out or anything."  

"I know,  Daddy, "  she  answered. "And I don't. You deserve someone good after Lisa... just don't rush it okay? I don't you to get hurt."  

"God, you're incredible. What've I done to deserve you?" Dean asked, pulling onto the road to finally get his girl home. 

"You forgot the  condom, " She quipped. Dean laughed at her dryness. 

"Yeah, you're definitely better that  STDs, "  he  teased. Krissi joined his laughter. 

"I'm  flattered, " Krissi deadpanned. Dean glanced over at her, seeing her  gleeful  smile.  

\----  

Dean was shaking when he dressed for his date. He hadn't been this nervous since his first date  in high school . He'd showered and actually put effort into doing his hair - which still ended up looking exactly the same as always. He  chose black  jeans and a dark blue button down  to wear out to dinner.

"How do I look?" He asked presenting himself to Krissi who had taken position on the couch, leg up on the coffee table on a small pile of pillows. She looked him up and down. 

"Good. Like a responsible adult but not  boring, "  she responded . Dean nodded.  

"And you're really okay with this? I mean with your leg... you sure I can leave you alone?" He asked for only the tenth time. 

"Yes, Dad. I can cope on my own for one evening. I don't plan on moving from this couch anyway. And in case of emergency there are these little things called cell  phones, "  she  pointed  out.

"You  are  far too grown up,"  he sighed . She rolled her eyes at him. 

"Stop chickening out. Go get 'em  tiger, "  she  urged. Now it was Dean who rolled his eyes. 

"Alright, don't stay up too late and don't burn down my  house, "  he  said. "Also, no boys." She laughed at that. 

"Oh no! I was gonna throw a house party... with a broken leg!" She  joked.  "Now don't make Dr. Sexy  wait, "  she  said. Dean laughed. 

"You've had too much TV!" Dean said.  

"Who's recording every single episode?" She teased. "Now go or I'm gonna get up and kick you out myself!"  

"Alright, fine. Gone already!" He  told he r, throwing his hands up. "Just, be safe okay... and don't wait up. I love you, baby."

"I love you too  daddy, "  she  answered and Dean grabbed his leather jacket and keys.  

\----  

Dean took a deep breath when he got ou t of the  car. He still had a few minutes to eight pm so he leaned against the passenger door, facing the hospital and tried not to freak out too much.   


He couldn't help but smile when he saw Cas leaving the hosipital, looking around and maybe he was imagining things but he would've sworn to god that he smile when he saw him.

"Hello,  Dean, "  Castiel  said as he approached. Dean pushed himself off his car and finally  tore  his eyes away from Castiel's outfit to find the man's blue orbs roaming his body.  

" Hey, "  he  breathed.  His eyes dropping down to Castiel's lips, pink and plush as ever.  

"That is a really nice  car, " Castiel  remarked, an d  Dean  beamed.

"Yes, yes she  is, " Dean agreed and pulled open the passenger seat door. "Let's have  dinner."

\---- 

Dinner was  amazing.  Cas had a burger which made him just that much more attractive. Also Dean really liked that he didn't insist on going anywhere fancy and was really happy with the diner he and Krissi always went to when Dean didn't want to cook.   

Conversation flowed just as easy as in the hospital hallways with the same flirty tone to it.   

"I can't believe I haven't asked you yet but what do you do? I mean for a  living, " Cas asked around two thirds through their burgers.  

"I'm a  mechanic, "  Dean  answered,  a bit defensive.

"Could've guessed. I mean that car of yours?  It  is just gorgeous. I imagine that she takes some skill to keep going, " Cas said. Dean nodded. "Did you always want to be a mechanic?" Cas asked. Dean laughed. 

"No." Dean said. "I mean I've always loved cars... and working on cars. My dad was a mechanic too and I basically grew up in his garage but I wanted more. I wanted to go to college... actually had already chosen one. I was working on a scholarship all that jazz. I wanted to become an engineer, work for  NASA ... that was my big dream as a kid."  

"So why didn't you?" Cas asked. Dean raised a brow at him. 

"Let's just say my father wasn't too proud of me knocking up that first girl I slept  with, " Dean said. Cas groaned. 

"Sorry... should've thought of that!"  He apologized, and  Dean laughed again.  

"No  problem, "  he  said. "I guess I could've tried going to college... but after Cassie- Krissi's mother- after she left and my dad was still not willing to support me after high school. Krissi was just  too  important to me to give her away or risk ending up in the streets, so I just got a job at the garage and I loved it. Needless to say I got stuck. Though, I wouldn't change anything about my life. Krissi's the best thing that ever happened to me." Cas smiled at him. 

"What college did you want to go to?" He asked. "If you'd gotten the chance..." Dean blushed at little and looked down at his almost finished burger. 

" MIT, "  he  said, glancing up to see Cas' eyes wide.  

"Really?" Cas asked. Dean nodded. 

"My mother used to call me 'a bit of a  genius, '" Dean said. "I guess that's part of why my father was disappointed when I got Cassie pregnant...  He  just wanted me to achieve more than he did." Cas nodded. 

"Well, I know  fathers  with high expectations  all  too  well, "  he  said. Dean raised a brow. "My older brothers are lawyer, judge, CEO of a big company and  architect, " Cas  informed him . 

"That sounds like a hard thing to live up  to, " Dean  sympathized . "But I guess you did good... seeing as you're saving lives." Cas nodded. 

"One would thinks  so, "  he  said, his tone bitter. 

"What is it?" Dean asked. "I mean if you wanna talk about it..."  

"No it's fine... It's just- my family is the bad kind of Christian. For them I  ceased  to exist the first time I kissed a boy, " Cas  told him . Dean sighed. 

"Fuck. That  sucks." Cas  nodded. 

"Very  much, "  he  agreed.  

"Yeah... way to kill the  mood, " Dean  joked , making Cas laugh.  

" Sorry, "  he  said, looking up at Dean.  

"Pie or cake? And yes there is a right  answer, " Dean changed the topic. Cas made a serious face, inspecting Dean's expression. 

" Pie, "  he responded , squinting at Dean's reaction - which was the biggest smile Cas had earned himself yet. 

"That is the correct  answer, " Dean  congratulated him.

"Well looks like I know our  dessert !" Cas chimed.  

\---- 

They talked for hours even after  dessert  was served and devoured. Cas talked about his college years, Dean about  what  it was  like  raising Krissi, that even though it was hard from time to time he couldn't  imagine anything  better.  

They left the  diner reluctantly ,  and only after  the waitress asked them to leave. Dean grabbed Cas' hand as they walked to the Impala. He opened the passenger door  for his date  again. Cas just stood there for a moment, staring into Dean's eyes from the other side of the  car [?]  before getting in.  

Dean saw that Cas was a little disappointed when he asked him where he lived. Cas told him after a bit of lip nibbling and then just watched Dean drive them through the night. The ride was mostly silent, neither of them really wanting the night to end.  

When they arrived at Cas' house, they ended up staring at each other in the car for a few minutes 

"I've had a great  evening, " Cas said eventually, slowly lifting one hand and  placing  it  on  Dean's cheek. He was biting his bottom lip again. Dean smiled tenderly, watching the pink go red between Cas' teeth. Cas leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Dean let out a little sigh, returning the kiss at once, one of his hands coming up to tangle in Cas' hair pulling him closer.   

Dean pulled back when he felt Cas' tongue on his lips.  

"Dean?" Cas  questioned . Dean licked his lips. 

" Tonight  was really great." Dean  proclaimed .  

"It doesn't have to be over..." Cas said carefully. "I mean you could come inside-"  

"No," Dean  answered . "I'd like to... I can't."  

"Why?" Cas asked.  

" Krissi. She ... let's just say my last relationship didn't end too  well. I  was pretty  wrecked  and she- she doesn't want me to get hurt  again, so  she asked me to go slow." Dean gave Cas a little smile. He smiled back.  

"Alright  then, " Cas said, pressing  one last,  chaste kiss to Dean's lips. "We really should repeat this some  time." Dean nodded and pulled out his phone, handing it to Castiel  who  quickly typed in his number before handing it back.  

"Goodnight,  Cas, " Dean said, leaning over again and kissing him, this time allowing Cas' tongue to enter his mouth. The windows were just a bit fogged when they finally pulled apart. Cas' lips deliciously red and his hair tousled from Dean's fingers.  

"See you  soon, " Cas  promised  and got out of the car. Dean waited until Cas was inside before leaving. He couldn't stop  smiling the entire  drive back home.  

\---- 

Dean sighed happily as he closed the door to the house behind him, leaning against  it  like he was in a stupid romance movie for teenage girls. He let his head thump against the wood. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed  this;  dating, falling for someone, the excitement of a new relationship. He smiled to  himself as  he walked into the living room, seeing Krissi fast asleep on the couch. His smiled widened and he walked over to her, turning the TV off and gathering her into his arms, lifting her up  while being  mindful of her leg.  

He carried her up  to  her room slowly, lowering her onto he bed and propping her leg up on a spare pillow before putting the duvet over her and kissing her forehead. 

"Sleep tight,  baby, "  he  mumbled and went back down to kill the lights.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for my lovly beta Kate (QuestioningKate)
> 
> [Gifted to TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving because you've been super cute in the comments on Hey Guys :* ]


End file.
